A Push technology is a content distribution mechanism based on a client/server work mode, in which information is actively sent by a server to a client. The push technology permits a PI to push information and transmit an instruction to a Push Proxy Gateway (PPG), and the PPG transmits the information and the instruction to a terminal. The PPG generally employs a Push Access Protocol (PAP) to obtain a message from the PI, and then distributes the content to a user through a Push-Over the Air (OTA) protocol. The push technology is generally used in a message notification system, and may be applicable to various industries, such as, securities, a bank, a commerce website, and so on.
A Device Management (DM) service is used to solve a problem encountered in use of a network device. The service performs operations such as installation and upgrading of software and firmware through an OTA mode, and provides more humanized and personalized services, so as to improve user experience. A DM service initiator may be a mobile operator, a service provider, or an information management department of a cooperation partner; and it may also be considered that a DM server implements a related function of the DM service. In the push technology, the DM server is the PI.
In the DM service, a Push message is used to activate a target terminal to establish a session connection with the DM server. As for a point-to-point service, the DM server sends a Push message to the PPG, the PPG converts the received Push message, and then sends the converted Push message to a corresponding target terminal, and the target terminal sends a corresponding message, so as to establish a session connection with the DM server. As for a PTM service, the DM server needs to provide address information of multiple target terminals to be managed and send one or multiple Push messages carrying the address information of the multiple target terminals to the PPG, and the PPG converts the received one or multiple Push messages, and sends the converted one or multiple Push messages to corresponding target terminals respectively.
Depending on a difference of broadcast and/or multicast technologies involved in PTM bearing modes, the following several PTM bearing modes are specifically defined in the industry: a CBS bearing mode corresponding to a Cell Broadcast Service (CBS), an MBMS bearing mode corresponding to a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), a BCMCS bearing mode corresponding to Broadcast/Multicast Services (BCMCS), a BCAST bearing mode corresponding to a Mobile Broadcast (BCAST) service, and so on.
A Push message whose target receiving ends are multiple terminals may be sent to the multiple terminals through a PTM bearing mode, that is, one or more of the following modes: the CBS bearing mode, the MBMS bearing mode, the BCMCS bearing mode, the BCAST bearing mode, and so on.
In the foregoing management method for the PTM service in the prior art, the DM server needs to maintain and manage the address information of multiple target terminals, and the address information of the multiple target terminals occupies many network resources when the Push message carrying the address information of the multiple target terminals is sent to the PPG, causing a waste of the network resources.